Risoluto
by glomp-meister
Summary: You have always been Tsuna's hero, savior and knight, but this time, I am old enough to shoulder the pain. Thank you for everything.
1. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I, Glomp-meister does not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! If I did, I wouldn't be still living with my parents, even though I'm underage.

**Fireworks– Sawada Tsuna & Xanxus**

_**Where am I?**_

A seven year old Sawada Tsunayoshi blinked, rubbing out the blurriness from his eyes. White room, white furniture, white bed, white walls. Not even a window.

_**Who are you?**_

The little boy glanced around, his eyes widening when he saw a figure sleeping by the wall just across from himself. The older boy had his hands all bandaged up, but Tsuna could still see the burn marks on his fair skin. He had a burn trailing down from his left ear to where his hair was cut. It looked like it had hurt.

_**Ah, I remember now.**_

A series of voices were garbled in one another, a man was pointing at him shouting words from another language. They ran at the child, attempting to grab him. But Tsuna was a good boy; his Daddy had told him to never follow strangers. So Tsuna ran for it. But he forgot that his Mama had told him many times to never ever play in alleyways. He was in an alleyway.

_**You're that onii-san who saved me.**_

The bad people kicked Tsuna, saying words that he couldn't understand, with mean faces, he wanted to cry. But Tsuna had promised a great-uncle of his that he would definitely not cry. Uncle told him that he was the next boss of some big group of people. He had to be strong; he was not allowed to cry. Tsuna promised. But then Tsuna heard someone's voice, it sounded like a lion, King of the jungle. Someone was coming to save Tsuna.

_**You're the one who told those mean people to go away.**_

Tsuna couldn't hear or see very well, everything was blurry and garbled. But he could still make out an older boy waving his arms and speaking in a loud voice. Tsuna thinks that he is coming to save Tsuna.

_**You even lit up some firecrackers and shot them up into the sky.**_

Bang. Bang. Tsuna could hear the sounds of firecrackers. A small bright light came from his hero's hand. No, not his hand, Tsuna's hero was holding a firecracker; didn't he know that that was dangerous? Don't hold up a lit firework, mister!

_**I've never seen that kind of fireworks before, it came out of a small L-shaped package you were holding.**_

But it was weird. Tsuna's hero didn't get hurt at all. Maybe it was the way that firework was built. It looked like an L, the firecracker launcher that is. Tsuna had never seen something like that. His Daddy's firecracker launcher was long and very heavy, maybe the same person made smaller ones for his hero?

_**The fireworks weren't that great though, just a small bang.**_

Tsuna didn't think that the fireworks were pretty at all. There was a little flash and then a popping sound. It didn't sound like all of those fireworks Tsuna had seen before, the ones that Tsuna had seen made a roller coaster noise, much like the voices of the girls at his school. Only that it lasted longer. Then the fireworks would disappear for a moment before suddenly reappearing in a flash of a gazillion lights! It was so colourful, not like the ones Tsuna's hero had.

_**If you ever come to my house, I'll show you the big fireworks.**_

The bad people were gone now; the older boy had scared them off. He came closer, Tsuna could see his face. He had red eyes and a long gash on the side of his face. Ouch. He picked Tsuna up and starts talking, but Tsuna doesn't understand what he is speaking about. Tsuna thinks that when he is older, he'll bring his hero over to Japan to see the big fireworks. He doesn't think that his hero has ever seen them before. Tsuna smiles.

_**I think you'll love them.**_

A/N : To clear up some things about this story, all the bolded sentences is Tsuna speaking in first person, the rest of the writing is also Tsuna speaking, only (because he is such a cute child) he refers to himself in third person (in a MUCH MUCH cuter way than Haru does it, no offence to the very cool HAHI-girl)

Review, you know you want to :D

l  
l  
l  
l  
\/


	2. Interlude

HOHOHOHO, FINALLY, THE SECONDO PASSO TO FIREWORKS!!! Enjoy!

**Interlude – Sawada Tsuna & Xanxus**

The second time I saw that brat was on the tenth of October. That trash of a CEDEF agent brought his fucking son into my birthday bash. That ass-wipe, Iemitsu, is the cause of all this shit. And just because he's the fucking outside advisor, he thinks he can do whatever he wants to, which includes bringing his brat into the next mafia Don's sweet sixteen.

_**How annoying.**_

Worst of all? My fucking old man had decided that I was to play 'nice' with the brat. What? Is this his first time speaking to me in the sixteen years I've lived under this roof? He knows that I won't play nice with the fucker, shit; I think I'm going to blast the poor squirt's brains out. Then again, he's just ten. I might feel bad for doing that, he is just a child.

_**Like hell, I would love to see his blood against my own.**_

I'm not stupid, but I suppose everyone else thinks I am. I know that I'm not that old coot's son, not by blood anyway. But I am going to keep my silence for as long as it takes for him to tell it to my face. To tell me that I'm not going to be the heir and that that shit of a child is going to be. Unfortunately for the Vongola, I don't have the patience to wait my entire life for the one confirmation I dread.

_**So, let me welcome you to my domain.**_

"This is Tsuna, Xanxus." That fucker dared to show me his teeth, and I played my part of the court.

"Get him out of my sight, Iemitsu you fucker," I showed him mine.

From the corner of my eye, I can see the Ninth frowning in disapproval, if anyone, I should be the one to have that expression on my face, "Now, Xanxus, I'm going to leave my precious son with you anyway," pause, "Because I trust you."

_**I suppose all mafia are wrong in the head someway or another.**_

I laughed, but the albino beside me didn't even smile, I knew that he knew, that was why he was even by my side, "Don't blame me if I get angry and your dear darling gets burnt to fucking ashes."

That Iemitsu deserved more praise that I once thought, "No, I refuse to believe that, after all, you've saved my boy before."

_**You have got to be kidding me.**_

I hurled my glass of champagne at the man, it was too weak for me anyhow, "Die trash."

The boy who understood grabbed my arm and appeared to hold be back as I snarled at the CEDEF agent, "Don't underestimate me!" to the boy, who really wasn't a boy, he was older by one year, "Let go, Squalo, you fucking bitch."

_**Don't test me, I'm also human.**_

I left. I didn't bother to see if my projectile hit its target, I know that man had caught the glass without even turning around and not let a single drop fall. All that mattered was that the brat left me alone.

Squalo followed me, his footsteps louder than mine even if I was heavier. I suppose that's why he's a Sword Emperor and I'm just the brains behind the slaughter, not that I can't kill. Just that I hate getting my clothes dirty.

_**I'm not everything you perceive I am.**_

Guns were never my best weapon; I would have excelled even further had I stayed with my trusty wires. But then again, I suppose that my mind works the best wonders. I have to teach some brat how to use them in combination with his dart knives, it's annoying, after all, he's ten as well, but there's nowhere for that trash to go, so I might as well fucking that the little fucker in.

"Voii."

"What?"

_**If you have something to say, say it to my face!**_

"That kid's been following us for the past couple minutes already." Stupid shark was smirking, "Don't tell you didn't notice, idiot boss."

"Shut up." I turned around, giving the child my darkest glare that should have done its trick, so I turned back around.

_**Stupid kid, can't you see how hard I'm trying?**_

A couple minutes later, "Hey, Xanxus?"

"I know!" this time, that brat isn't going to get off that easily, I whipped around so fast, I could feel my hunting prize whip its tail into my face, "What is it, trash?" I snarled at the child.

That thing let out a rather terrified squeak and fell on his bottom, he didn't move from the spot though. He seemed to be contemplating something important like the papers that would name me the next Vongola boss and not him.

"I remember you."

_**Excuse me, come again?**_

"You're Tsuna's hero." He smiled at his brightest; I could just see that Iemitsu's grin now, it would be all over the headquarters in an hour.

Behind me, I could hear my no good subordinate laughing, he was there, he would know, and in that case, he better not tell, "Voii, it's been five years already, hasn't it? This kid has potential, no matter what you say."

_**Fuck that stupid shark and all his silver hair that makes him look like a woman.**_

I felt something grab onto my pants' leg, I looked down, just to be met with two amber eyes peering up to me in admiration. How long has it been since I was looked upon with those eyes?

A hand fell onto my shoulder and my companion's voice filtered through the wide, roman archways of my house, "You're too soft."

"I know."

"You can't protect him forever." I could feel my hand ruffling the kid's hair, it wasn't everyday that I came into physical contact that felt so warm.

_**When I was a child the only thing I remember was the warm, sticky, red substance that lay caked on my hands, then my 'mother' found me.**_

"He's ten, Squalo." I can't remember any other time when my voice had became so soft and loving.

"You were six, Xanxus. Leave him." I'm not going to take his advice, after all, once a stupid shark, always a stupid shark.

I scowled at him, "Shut up and leave, I suppose one break is fine. We strike at midnight, just as planned. Make sure Levi, Lussaria and that stupid woman is ready."

Squalo scoffed, "I thought you said that Mammon was too flat to be a woman." Damn him.

_**I was an adult at seven; this child could stay a brat for all I care.**_

"So," I placed the kid on my office desk, "You're Tsuna?" it wasn't meant to be a question, but someway or another, all children made me speak and do things that my character was not to do.

"Yup! My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Japanese, I speculated, not a hint of Italian in him, at least, too little to be detected.

I chuckled, "And do you know who am I?" he wouldn't know, I never told him.

He fidgeted about, trying to remember something that he never knew, but what he said surprised me, "You're Xanxus, my hero!"

_**Shit, it seems like that trash was right, he does have potential.**_

The rest of the night went rather well, I felt relaxed after the brat fell asleep on me, for once I didn't have to pretend that I was Xanxus the Mighty, the Fearsome, the Terrible, or the Merciless. My name is Xanxus. Just Xanxus, I have no last name.

A knock on my door reminded me of the scowl I was to wear, and so, my play time was over, "Who is it?"

A drunkard's face peered in, it was that fucking Iemitsu, "Ahh, Tsuna fell asleep did he not?" he chuckled and relieved me of the tiny bundle.

As he exited, my eyes following his every action, he said, "See, I was right, you aren't as scary as you think."

_**Just keep thinking that, old man.**_

"Get the kid home and come back before midnight." I hope he understood, after all, any human who lets a child see such an incident deserves to die.

_**Let the bloodbath begin.**_

July 6, 2009, I awoke from my long, icy sleep. My job hasn't finished.

**This is told from Xanxus's point of view, and to clear things up a little, Xanxus is (i think) rather cute (OC or MEGA NON ANIME OR MANGA AFFILIATED CANNON LIKE) in this chap... BUT, more importantly!!! I don't really know his age so I'm saying that he's one year younger than Squalo, hence his shortness... actually, that doesn't make sence does it? OH WELL, WHO CARESS (authoress does...) and btw, this has just became an ongoing series for like... about three to four more chaps :D \(^o^)/**

TO REVIEW IS LOVE!!!

l  
l  
\/


End file.
